Elite/Chaos Heretics
} | name = Chaos Heretics | page = Elite/Chaos Heretics | type = Infantry | icon = Dow2 csm heretics icon.png | decorator= Dow2 dec anti_infantry_melee.png | race = Chaos Space Marines | armor = infantry_fire_resist | size = small | tier = 1 | requisition = 210 | power = 0 | population = 8 | time = 20 | reinf_req = 16.25 | reinf_pop = 1 | reinf_time = 1.9 | upkeep = 2.55 | squad = 8 | health = 600 | courage = 100 | sight = 50 | keen=5 | speed = 5 | global = 4 | xp = 42 | melee_skill = 75 |role = Light melee infantry |description = Lightly armed melee unit capable of detonating themselves to damage and suppress nearby enemies. May construct Shrines and use Worship to bolster nearby Chaos units. | game = Elite | version = 2.0 }} Chaos Heretics are corrupted humans serving the ruinous powers of Chaos alongside Chaos Space Marines and Chaos Daemons. Heretics are the starter squad for Chaos players. Using Heretics efficiently is very important as they have great synergy with the other Chaos units due to Worship (see below) Changes from retail DowII:Retribution *Cost decreased from 260/0 to 210/0 *Health decreased from 80 to 75 *Global value increased from 3 to 4 *Aspiring Champion squad health buff increased from 15% to 20% *Aspiring Champion cost adjusted from 95/30 to 100/25 *Nurgle Worship health regeneration bonus decreased from 0.5 to 0.35 *Daemon health regeneration bonus of all Worship types decreased from 1.2 to 1.0 *Toggle delay of all Worship types reduced from 3 to 2 seconds *Aspiring Champion now has a melee charge * Fragile unit with low health but dec6ent damage in melee * Doom Blast makes them a good melee counter * Devastating against infantry with low-health models * Become tougher and much more dangerous in melee when upgraded to include an Aspiring Champion * Can upgrade to grenade launchers to counter mass ranged infantry or suppression squads, gains a ranged knockback ability but loses Doom Blast and become very weak in melee * Can build Chaos Shrines and Worship at them, boosting their effects (see below) * Can Worship, an essential ability for most Chaos play (see below) Effective use of Chaos Heretics and the Worship ability is central to the entire Chaos faction, which relies heavily on Tier 2 and especially the daemonic units. Worship All Worship increase Health and Energy regeneration for daemonic units. Depending on the Chaos hero Worship provides additional benefits to units in range: * Chaos Lord (Khorne): Increases the speed of nearby units * Plague Champion (Nurgle): Increases the health regeneration of nearby units * Chaos Sorcerer (Tzeentch): Infiltrates nearby units Chaos Shrines A Chaos players is limited to a maximum of 3 shrines at any time. Unless otherwise noted all Chaos Shrine effects have a radius of 25. Chaos Shrines increase Energy regeneration for nearby daemonic units and like with Worship the additional effects are determined by the Chaos hero: * Chaos Lord (Khorne): Increased damage of friendly units by 10%, spawns two temporary Bloodletters every 12 seconds. Worship increases the frequency of the spawns to every 6 seconds. * Plague Champion (Nurgle): Sends out a pulse healing allies for 7% of max health and suppressing nearby enemies every 12 seconds. Worship increases the frequency of the pulses to 6 seconds and allow nearby units to reinforce. * Chaos Sorcerer (Tzeentch): Reduces damage taken by 10%, fires doombolts (with a range of 44) at enemies within. Worship increases the rate of fire.